


For You, My Love...

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends Who Kill Together, Crazy Simon, Dark, Dark!Simon, Disturbing, Extreme bullying, Jace takes care of his Simon, M/M, Mental Illness, Murder, Sexual Abuse, Supportive Dark!Jace, savior, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: This is not a good story. It's dark, it's disturbing and it's delicious...Simon never had it easy in High School, what with the bullying and the...well other stuff. After an attack, he is saved by a blond vision from his dreams and then things get better.Years later, Simon, with the help of his boyfriend, has an unusual hobby. But that's OK 'cos Jace loves him anyway...(This is not a sweet story. They are not good people. Or maybe they are, I dunno.)





	For You, My Love...

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Rise Against's Savior when I wrote this...
> 
> I love any scenario were my boys are together and since I have never tried this before, I felt; Why not?
> 
> Enjoy!

He sighed as the man started to run. _They always ran. Why did they always run._

He watched dispassionately as the naked man ran around the room, trying to get away from him. He was sobbing harshly, blood dripping from the cuts made on his body.

Simon stood and walked; _stalked,_ towards his prey. “You know,” he started conversationally. “This would be over quicker if you didn’t try to escape.”

The man turned wide, frightened eyes to him. “P-Please, d-don’t kill m-me. I-I’ll do anything! Whatever you want!”

Simon chuckled and shook his head. “I remember that. Do you?”

The man stared at him, puzzled. “W-What?”

“Ahh, you don’t remember, do you?” Simon asked. He dragged a chair and sat in front of the cowering man, placing his knife on his knee and cracked his knuckles. “It’s OK. I’ll tell you…”

_He limped out of the locker room, hissing with every step he took. Jordan and his friends went easy on him this time. But his window of escape was closing. He had ten minutes to get home or else…_

_He choked back a sob. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t get home on time._

_“Look at what we have here.” he whimpered at the mocking voice behind him. He knew without looking that there were three of them. Jordan, Jonathan and Jamie. The three of them made it their life’s mission to torment him. To break him. To make him wish he was dead._

_Simon stumbled and fell flat on his face in the dirt. And he’d almost made it. Now he was going to get it._

_He shouted as he felt two pairs of hands on his ankles. He twisted as he tried to kick his way out of their grips. They laughed and dragged him. He knew where they were going._

_The shed on the other side of the football field._

_That was where the three boys liked to torment him. It ranged from beating to severe bodily harm. There was the time they broke his thumb. And there was that time that they left him bleeding and unconscious under the bleachers._

_He’d had no idea how he had gotten to the hospital. The only thing he remembered about that night were blue and brown eyes and a voice begging him to hold on._

_“You couldn’t just die.” Jordan growled. “No, like the cockroach you are, you keep coming back.”_

_“P-Please, Jor-Jordan.” He sobbed. “I’ll do what you want. Anything..just-just pl-please don’t h-hurt  me.”_

_“Anything?” Jordan looked at his companions. “You heard him boys…he’ll do anything.”_

_Simon watched with wide eyes as Jamie brought out a switch blade and advanced menacingly to him. He closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain. Maybe this time, they’d kill him for sure._

_There was no new pain. He felt a tugging pressure on his shirt and then there was cool air on his skin. He opened his eyes to see Jamie slashing at his clothes with the blade until he was naked._

_“Better…much better.” Jonathan murmured. Simon could not believe that he had thought this guy was sexy._

“I was just a fucking kid!” Simon snapped. “Why would you do that to me, huh? James…Jamie? What did I ever do to you?”

“I-I’m so-so s-sorry.” The man sobbed. “We were stupid kids. We-It was all Jonathan’s idea…he-he…I’m so sorry…”

“Hmm.” Simon nodded. “It’s OK. I understand.”

Jamie looked at him with something akin to hope in his eyes. “You-You do?”

“Of course.” Simon smiled, coldly. “You were a stupid kid. Jordan was a stupid kid. Jonathan was the one in charge, blah blah, blah.”

_Simon screamed and screamed as Jordan grunted and pushed into his body harshly. This was the worst pain he had ever gone through. It was as if his insides were on fire. His arms were bound behind him and his face was pressed into the dirt._

_“Take it, you fucking fag!” Jordan rasped. “You whore, you stupid, fucking…oh yeah!”_

_“My turn!” Jamie panted as he pushed Jordan off him. “Jon, tell him.”_

_Simon couldn’t see anything, and after that he tuned everything out and retreated to a place inside his head. His ass hurt, his head hurt, his arms hurt, his throat hurt._

_He wanted to die._

_If he was lucky, he probably would._

Simon blinked at the gurgling sound and the wetness on his face. Jamie held his throat as thick blood gushed out, splashing on the floor and on Simon.

Simon didn’t even remember getting up and slicing his throat open. He looked into the eyes of his former tormentor as the life drained from him.

And all he felt was…

Nothing.

No satisfaction. No peace. Not even bliss.

Suddenly he got angry and sliced at the dying body over and over again, growling in rage.

Killing them was supposed to help!

It was supposed to bring closure.

Maybe he should have waited…maybe he should have made them fuck each other as he took out chunks of flesh. Maybe…

It was too late now.

He kicked at the corpse and fell back on the chair. Maybe when he got to Jordan and Jonathan, he’d do better.

Maybe…

“You started without me.” He heard his voice and automatically the noises in his head faded.

“Jace.” He stood up and turned to his boyfriend. The blond looked around the room, ending at the corpse on the floor. “Sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

Jace nodded as Simon walked towards him and hugged him, his head on his chest. The steady heartbeat calming him further.

He sighed happily as he felt Jace stroke his hair.

_“…please God!” Simon heard someone sobbing. His eyes fluttered as he tried to open them._

_He was so tired. And he hurt. Everywhere._

_“S-Simon, I’m so-so sorry.” An unfamiliar voice said shakily. There was something scratchy on his body. “I had detention and-and when I-I g-got out, I-I couldn’t f-find you.”_

_Simon opened his eyes and found himself looking into the anguished eyes of the prettiest boy he had ever seen._

_“Thank God!” the vision said, his features relaxing a little. “I-I th-thought…”_

_“Am I dead?” Simon croaked. Then as he tried to move, the pain had him crying out. He almost blacked out._

_“I guess not.” He whimpered._

_“I’m going to pick you up now.” The blond hottie was saying. “I’m sorry.”_

_He had an English accent, not like Jonathan’s. And his eyes were two different colours._

_“Your eyes are really pretty.” Simon whispered and bit back a scream as he was lifted into strong arms._

_“These old things?” the blond said. “I’ve had them forever.”_

_His accent was so hot and Simon was sure that if he didn’t feel like how he’d imagined a punching bag would feel like, he would have been really turned on._

_“Please, don’t stop talking.” He whispered as he closed his eyes. “Keep…talking.”_

He was brought back to the present when he felt soft lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Jace groaned and pulled him close to him.

“I have a surprise for you.” Jace said, pulling away.

Simon pulled away from him. “Do I have to go outside?”

“Yes.” Jace said and Simon made to turn away. He didn’t like going outside, although he’d do just about anything for Jace. But going outside took too much effort. “But it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Simon sighed and made to take of his shirt, but Jace stopped him. “You don’t need to change. Come on.”

He let Jace pull him out of the small room and up the stairs to the kitchen. He forced himself to be calm when Jace took him out of the kitchen into the large yard. It was barely noon but the sun was out and everything was so bright.

Like Jace.

In the sunlight, his boyfriend was breathtaking. He was just so beautiful.

What did such an angel seen in a fucked up mess like him?

“Come on Simon.” Jace was saying, practically yanking him towards the car parked in the yard. Getting to the car, Jace popped open the trunk and stepped back. “For you, my love.”

In the trunk of the car were two men, bound and naked. One of them was out cold while the other blinked owlishly at the bright light.

“What the hell is this?” a familiar voice with a proper British accent. “If my father finds out about this…”

He trailed off as he saw Simon. His eyes widened with fear and suddenly he knew he wasn’t going to leave here. Not alive anyway.

“How did you get to them?” Simon asked excitedly, his anxiety about being outside forgotten as he stared at the men in the trunk. He leaned up to kiss Jace hard on his lips. “I thought…”

“I have my ways, babe.” Jace grinned. Simon bounced on his heels in excitement. He could already see when he was going to do with them. He wasn’t going to be as sloppy as he was with Jamie. He was going to take his time with the two of them.

“…babe?” he blinked and smiled dopily at Jace. “Huh?”

“We have dinner with Alec and Magnus tonight.” Simon deflated.

Company.

“Can’t we reschedule?” he whined. “I wanna…”

“If we do that, Alec would get suspicious.” Jace said. “Besides, you know how you get after you play…”

Simon nodded. He could feel the euphoria from killing Jamie beginning to manifest. He moved close to Jace and pushed his hands up his shirt, kissing him slowly as he ground against him.

“See?” Jace said, laughing shakily. “I have to calm you down…”

“Now?” Simon moaned as he pressed kisses against Jace’s jaw. “We can…”

“Let’s get them downstairs.” Jace whispered and kissed him soundly on the lips. “Then I’m all yours.”

Simon beamed at him and grabbed Jordan’s clammy, unconscious body, throwing him over his shoulder, just as Jace taught him.

“Damn! You are hot!” he heard Jace growl behind him. He giggled as he carried his prize down to the basement.

***

“What do you want?” Jace scowled as the bound and naked Senator dragged his attention from Simon’s ass. “I’ll give you anything. I’ll do anything.”

“Shut up.” Jace said, dragging him out of the car. “Besides, I’m not the one you should be talking to, Senator.”

He dragged the wriggling Senator down the basement stairs and dropped him right next to the cold corpse. Simon was poking at the unconscious one.

“Simon…” Jace said and the cute brunet looked up at him guiltily. Jace reached out a hand. “Come on, there will be time for that later.”

Simon grinned and grabbed his hand, giggling as Jace twisted and lifted him on to his back; piggy back style.

“I love you, Jace.” Simon sighed happily into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

“Love you too, Si.”


End file.
